


Lead Me Home - A Bucky Barnes Tribute

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs that remind me of Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home - A Bucky Barnes Tribute

Run Boy Run - Woodkid || Just One Yesterday ft. Foxes - Fall Out Boy || I Found - Amber Run || Flares - The Script || Atlantis - Seafret || Medicine - Daughter || Flashed Junk Mind - Milky Chance || I’ll Be Good - Jaymes Young || Things We Lost in the Fire - Bastille || Youth - Foxes || Lead Me Home - Jamie N Commons || Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix) - The White Stripes || Like Real People Do - Hozier || Way Down We Go - Kaleo || Tommorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters || Roots - Imagine Dragons || Bloody Shirt (Bastille Remix) - To Kill A King

[8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/clumsyangel97/lead-me-home-a-bucky-barnes-tribute)  
[Tumblr](http://clumsyangel97.tumblr.com/post/141093971152/lead-me-home-a-bucky-barnes-tribute-songs-that)


End file.
